


For Those About To Rock

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Heine, about to be deployed to Earth.





	For Those About To Rock

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'excellent'

Heine smiled. If nothing else, the car he'd rented had an excellent sound system and the city had a good variety of stations. It wasn't that he didn't like Lacus Clyne's music, but he liked other things, too. Everything, really. And he only had a few more days before getting deployed to Earth, so Heine knew he needed to enjoy what he could while he could.

At least he'd be in good company, and the ship he was to meet up with sounded interesting. It'd be a good mission for him and his skills, hopefully...

Maybe it'd even be fun.


End file.
